Heretofore it has been known to provide voltage regulation wherein the input voltage was sensed by a potential transformer and the output current was sensed by a current transformer. The known technology also requires the concurrent adjustment of three potentimeters and a means of actually adjusting the input voltage level. This has resulted not only in an expensive apparatus but also one that is cumbersome and not possessive of the novel features of the present invention.